Hitomi's Return
by Sally Fox
Summary: *Chapter 5 is up!!!* H+V story. *smiles evilly* Couldn't seperate them. What's up with Hitomi and what's with the pendant? What's making Van too shocked for words? ^_^ PG for kissing...I guess...
1. Painful Moments

**-I do not own Escaflowne or Gundam Wing-**

Hitomi's Return 

Chapter 1: Painful Moments 

**~*Earth*~**

Hitomi Kanzaki lay on her bed fully awake. "Why?" she whispered, "Why do I feel so alone yet I have all I need and want right here with me?" she lied to herself. Tears suddenly burst from her eyes as she cried into her pillow. It had been six months. Six, _long_, painful months. Every night she'd lay in bed and lie to herself. In between one of her sobs she managed to say "Van..." and wipe away a tear, but it didn't stop more from coming. 

Lately Hitomi had been going out with no one and didn't see Yukari or Amano all that much since they were always out somewhere. Hitomi still ran as much as ever and was the number one runner in her school. She also practiced swordsmanship to get her mind off things although it just reminded her of her beloved. Her Van. Or _was_ he hers? Their link had broken off. Something was wrong. She couldn't communicate with him anymore. She had no idea why though. She shouldn't have broken the link. That's all she could think about. 

_He has probably forgotten me by now and fallen in love with another._ She thought. Hitomi sobbed until she fell into a deep sleep without dreams nor nightmares for once. 

**~*Gaea*~**

Van sat on the windowsill gazing at the Mystic Moon. Hitomi....he thought silently to himself. Van closed his eyes and thought of how he never kissed Hitomi and started regretting it. He was such a fool. He never even showed his emotions to her. He remembered how he had told her he wanted her. He wanted her power. She had slapped him and ran off. Why wouldn't she have? It was...and _is_...a mistake to take her for granted. 

He sighed and rested his head against the window. A small tear ran down his face as he remembered that after saying he needed Hitomi's power of Atlantis she had walked off and kissed Allen. He would never make such a foolish mistake again. And if Hitomi ever came back he would never let her go like he did last time. But that would be selfish of him, and Hitomi might never forgive him for doing so. 

Sighing, Van walked over to his bed and fell on it. "Hitomi...." he whispered. All of a sudden he realized something. He loved her. "Hitomi....I...I..love you." Van closed his eyes and fell asleep, clutching the pendant he wore around his neck. 

**~*Earth*~**

Hitomi was ready to run. this was one of the most important days of her life. The 800 meter run. Amano and Yukari were at the finish line with her duffel bag. The man on the intercom called all the girls for the 800 meter dash. 

"Guess I must go." Hitomi smiled at her friends. 

"Hold on. One more thing." Yukari said to Hitomi. She pulled out a beautiful sword with....Hitomi gasped. It was the Fanelian symbol on it with a single feather in the background. Tears filled Hitomi's eyes as she hugged Yukari and then Amano. 

"Thank you." Hitomi whispered in both their ears. Yukari wiped a tear from Hitomi's face. Hitomi looked at Yukari and noticed that her face was so happy but somber at the same time. 

"But...how?" Hitomi said, gesturing towards the Fanelian sign. 

"Hitomi. In all the pictures you've ever doodled you always drew this, this symbol and a feather. I managed to steal a drawing from you since you had so many. I had it made especially for you." Yukari's face became serious and she looked at the ground. "Hitomi....." She couldn't finish though because she started crying. 

"Yukari?" Hitomi asked confusedly. 

"Hitomi." This time Amano spoke up. "I'm taking Yukari to America with me." he said cautiously so he didn't have to repeat himself. 

"That's wonderful!" Hitomi exclaimed, hiding back her hurt. 

"You think?" Yukari asked drying her tears. "I mean...you're not mad?" 

"Of course not." Hitomi put on a warm smile. "I better go! The will start soon. "Bye you two." She made "bye" sound like a forever "bye" that she surprised even herself. 

At the starting line tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she bent down. _Why?_ She thought. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why?_ The gunshot was heard and she ran. _Why am I running? For what? To loose my friends? Why? Van? Why?_

Hitomi neared the finish line and suddenly felt she didn't belong on Earth anymore. _Van. She thought. I want_ you. _I want_ you _Van. I don't need Earth. Just you. I love you Van._ Right at the finish line Hitomi wished. She wished she could fly. She cried out as wings emerged from her back, ripping holes in her shirt. Pure white wings. She took to the sky making everyone gasp. A blue light engulfed her. Her and her wings. "Hitomi!" Yukari cried out. Yukari threw Hitomi's duffel at her. 

"Thank you. All of you! I'll never forget you!" Hitomi yelled as she caught the duffel. Then she was taken away. The wings disappearing from her back. 

**~*Somewhere in space*~**

Heero Yuy flew around in his gundam, Wing Zero, just having fun with Duo Maxwell. A one on one duel so they never lost their touch. 

All of a sudden a blue streak went by him at an alarmingly fast speed. _Huh? What was that?_ Heero thought. It came from Earth but it wasn't a blast. It had something in it. Forgetting the duel between him and Duo he transformed and went after it. _Where's it going?_ He thought to himself. 

_Where is he going?_ Duo thought. "Hey! Heero!" Duo raced after Heero with all the speed he had. 

_Where is that thing going?_ Heero wondered. The column was headed for nothingness. Then, all of a sudden he hit atmosphere. "What the?" Duo hit atmosphere also and then they both found themselves on a strange planet. Heero and Duo looked around. They both noticed something big coming towards them. Was it another gundam? No, it was something different. 


	2. Unexpected Meetings

**-I do not own Escaflowne or Gundam Wing.-**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Meetings 

**~*Fanelia*~**

Van was at the most boring meeting he had ever been to and seriously thought he would die right then and there. Van just glanced out the window absent mindedly when a column of blue light caught his eye. _Could it be? Is it...? Hitomi?_ He thought to himself. Van quickly stood up, knocking over his chair making everyone stop and stare at him as he ran out of the room without a word. A smile reached his ears as he whispered her name. Hitomi. Pulling off his robes and favorite red shirt, leaving just some black pants and leather boots on, his wings unfurled from his back as he started to lift himself off the ground. As he looked towards the field where Hitomi, or supposedly Hitomi, landed he stopped seeing some figures. Van saw two strange looking guymelefs land near where Hitomi had landed. He had never seen such guymelefs before and whether they were guymelefs or not, he needed Escaflowne. 

Van spun around, changing his destination towards Escaflowne. As he reached the sleeping guymelef Van folded his wings and awakened the dragon once again. "It's been a long time Hitomi." Van muttered to himself, "I hope it's you." Transforming into a dragon, Van raced to the unknown guymelefs _and_ Hitomi. 

Heero stared unbelievingly at the flying form. It looked like some sort of dragon, but it was too far away to make sure. Heero was brought back from his gaping once Duo had called out his name. 

Duo didn't pay any attention to the flying form that was out over a city. "Lets go see what that blue light had with it." Duo hollered from inside the cockpit. Ignoring Duo, Heero jumped out of Wing Zero suddenly. Duo just rolled his eyes and followed by jumping out of his also. 

Hitomi stood up, duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Brushing herself off she smiled as saw where she was. "Gaea." Hitomi breathed, not noticing the men behind her. 

Heero found a girl just standing in the field with a bag slung over her shoulder. She had very short, sandy blonde hair that seemed to be looking off in the distance. He heard her suddenly mumble something. "What? What did you say girl?" Hitomi spun around and noticed a boy about her age and height with semi-dark brown hair all short and scraggly. _Almost like Van's._ She thought happily. He was accompanied by another boy about her age and height also had dark brown hair plus a long braid running down his back. _Just like Allen's. They both remind me of..._them. They both had different looking clothes. The one with short hair (that reminded her of Van) had a loose green tank top and tight black shorts and some sneakers. The one with the long pony tail (that reminded her of Allen) had a black buttoned up shirt that was rolled at the cuffs with funny black pants and black shoes. They were like......Earth's clothes. Behind them stood strange looking guymelefs. Hitomi gasped as she saw them. 

"What do you call your guymelefs?" Hitomi asked, hoping that they were on her side and wouldn't just straight out attack her. She didn't receive an answer because right at that moment a familiar presence surrounded her. Hitomi turned on herself around and saw...Van. 

"Van!" she cried out happily as she raced towards her love. Van let Escalfowne hang from the sky as he jumped off, letting his wings burst from his back happily. Van forgot all about the other two's presence because all he saw was Hitomi. 

"Hitomi!!" Van landed softly on the grass and embraced Hitomi so suddenly that he surprised her, making her step back slightly. Hitomi wasn't used to him being so...open before. 

"Van..." 

"Hitomi. I missed you so much. I...I..." Van pulled back a little, noticing the other two looking away with a slight flush on their cheeks. He looked at them with a puzzled look on his face. Van noticed, as he held Hitomi, that she had rips on the back of her shirt. "Hitomi, did they hurt you?" Van pulled away, reaching for his sword. Hitomi just shook her head, putting her hands on his so he wouldn't draw his sword. 

"Hitomi..." 

Duo walked forward, though still dumbfounded from Van's entrance. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but what is this place and...are you an angel? I mean...are we dead or something?" This all seemed so confusing to Duo that he can just pilot Deathsythe following some light and then all of a sudden die without him noticing it. And if he wasn't dead he didn't know how he ended up on such a weird plant that he never was able to see from space before. 

"Angel? I guess you could call me that. This is Gaea. How did you get here?" Van questioned them both suddenly while removing his hands from his sword. 

"Van. Can we talk about things later?" Hitomi asked in worry. She needed to show him something and it just couldn't wait. 

Van understood. "Alright Hitomi. You can get into your...guymelefs I suppose. As long as you promise not to attack." 

"Guyma what?" Duo stammered. He saw Van glance up towards their gundams. "Oh. You mean our gundams?" Van looked at Duo in a confused matter. 

"Duo. I'm sure they'll explain things to us once we're...well...wherever we're going I guess. So shut your mouth and get into Deathsythe." Heero jumped into Wing Zero. Duo shrugged and leapt into his as well with all sorts of questions tugging at his brain. 

As soon as Duo and Heero started to their gundams Van reached his hand out to Hitomi, blushing slightly as he did so. Hitomi understood and took it thinking that she could wait to explain what she needed to later. Van pulled Hitmi clase and hugged her to him, smiling down at her and spreading his wings once again, flew up with Hitomi to where Escaflowne hovered. 

Van put Hitomi in front of himself and rested her comfortably against his bare chest. 

"Comfortable?" Van asked while blushing madly. Hitomi also let out a little blush as one arm wrapped around Van and the other held her duffel bag. 

"Yes." she whispered. 

As they flew off back to Fanelia Hitomi asked, "Van?" 

"Yes Hitomi?" Van questioned back. 

Hitomi hugged herself to Van's chest and said only so Van could hear, "I love you." She looked up and noticed a question in Van's eyes. She knew what he would ask so she said quickly, "That's why I cam back. Because I love you. No one gave me as much happiness as you." 

Van's eyes widened then softened as he let a small smile form on his lips. "I...I missed you Hitomi." he said stroking her hair softly. _No, no, no! It's 'I love you Hitomi' not 'I missed you Hitomi'. You already told her that._ Hitomi frowned. She was a little hurt by the words and pulled away a little. _Maybe he found someone else?_ She thought sadly. _Maybe he has missed me but not for the same reason I missed him._ A small tear threatened to fall down her cheek but she managed to hold it back. _Maybe it's not the right time to ask._

They finally reached Fanelia. [They all introduced themselves. Blah blah blah. I just thought you'd like to get on with the story cuz the introductions and stuff is real boring and I didn't want to write it. ^_^ *smiles evilly*] Van called for a party (or ball) in Hitomi's honor and even sent an invitation to Allen and others in Austuria. Heero and Duo didn't feel like joining the party that night but kept some matters to themselves and just had a lot of thoughts and such on their minds. (They didn't feel in the mood for a party so they both left to their rooms.) 

Van went to get Hitomi from her room. He had a few thoughts and questions on his mind. "Hitomi?" Van knocked softly. 

Van heard Hitomi's faint voice from inside the room call, "Just a minute." The door swung open. Hitomi hadn't changed into her ball dress yet. She still had her track meet outfit on and looked flustered about something. Obviously Merle was trying to help Hitomi in picking out a dress. 

"Hitomi? May I talk to you in my room for a moment?" Van asked. 

"You're room?" Hitomi asked. Van blushed. 

"Yes. If that's alright with you that is." 

"Okay. We'll settle this when I get back Merle!" Hitomi winked and shut the door behind herself. When they reached Van's room Van let Hitomi enter first. They both entered silently with a little intake of breath from Hitomi. Van clicked the door softly behind him. 

"There is something I'd like to tell and ask you." Van said seriously. 

"Question first." Hitomi smiled. 

"Well, I was going to ask you the question first anyways." Van smirked. His face soon held a little hurt and worry when he asked, "Um, who ripped your shirt?" Van blushed a little. He had a lot of questions. _Was she hurt? Did she really love him? Was someone hurting her back on the Mystic Moon?_ Hitomi pulled him from his thoughts as she smiled at him and moved closer. Van put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Hitomi blushed at how open he was to her. He had never been that open the last time they met. "Well?" he asked smiling. 

"No one did." 

"What do you mean?" Van asked in puzzlement, cocking his head to the side. 

Hitomi burst out crying and buried her face in his chest. Van hugged her to him. "Hitomi. I won't be mad. You can tell me anything. I just...don't want you hurt is all. I'm just a little concerned." he said, sure of himself. 

"Oh Van. I grew wings! Do you hate me?" Van was taken aback by this. 

"What?" 

"I grew wings Van!" Hitomi cried, making Van's clothes wet. He suddenly felt something soft on Hitomi's back. Sort of like feathers. Then her wings burst beautifully and gracefully from her back. Van was shocked. Tears suddenly overcame Van's eyes. 

"Hitomi...I'm not mad." Van crushed her to his chest as he lifted Hitomi's face to his. He dried a tear from her face. A smile filled his face with affection and love. "We were meant for each other. I have found my soulmate." 

A small smile formed on Hitomi's lips. "What is it you wanted to _tell_ me Van?" 

Van smiled. "I love you Hitomi." There was no hesitance in his voice. Van tightened his grip on Hitomi's waist and pulled her near. Their lips were inches apart when Van whispered, "I never want to lose or let you go again. Hitomi." Their lips touched in an affectionate kiss. Van's first kiss. Van's wings sprung from his back, but he never pulled away from Hitomi. Hitomi was his. His forever. His _angel_. Van suddenly pulled away just far enough to see into Hitomi's lovely sea-green eyes. She smiled up at him with that assuring smile. 

"I'll never leave you again Van." Hitomi promised. Hitomi leaned in and kissed Van on the lips a second time. Just a short kiss. A loving kiss. 

"Will you accompany me at the ball tonight? Be my date I mean," Van bowed. "and may I accompany you to your bed chambers?" Van held out his hand. Hitomi took it and giggled. 

"Yes and..." Hitomi stopped to see if Van's face would change. It did. He lifted an eyebrow curiously. She liked it when he did that. 

"And...?" 

"yes." Hitomi smiled sweetly up at him. Van smiled back and swept her off her feet. 

"As in...yes to both my questions?" Van mused. 

"Yes." Hitomi giggled. 

"Hitomi, about your wings. I think they're beautiful." Van smiled remembering when Hitomi had made that same statement. "You're beautiful." Hitomi blushed a little and let her wings disappear, as did Van. Van carried Hitomi to her room. 

"I can walk you know, Lord Van." Hitomi teased. 

Van looked down and smiled, "I know." When they had reached her room Van put Hitomi down and put her hand in his. Hitomi smiled affectionately at Van. She opened the door to an impatient looking Merle. 

"Hitomi! Merle scolded, but in a teasing way seeing Lord Van holding her hand. Merle smiled. "Since _you_ won't choose your dress I guess we're gonna hafta have Van choose." Merle said casually waving a hand in the air hoplessly but happily with a smile forming on her furry face. 

Van turned beet red. "Merle!" 

"Oh come on Lord Van! Don't be a bum!" Merle grabbed Van and pushed him towards the closet. "Now, choose the one you think would look best on Hitomi. It shouldn't be _that_ hard you know." 

Van couldn't say a word. He looked back at Hitomi and saw an amused look on her face. He new that if he said anything he just might as well walk himself out of the room without picking a dress. Van knew that they were thinking he just wouldn't do this for anyone, but Hitomi was worth picking a dress for her. He let an awkward smile cross his face as he picked a beautiful silky blue dress that matched Hitomi's sneakers perfectly. Since she wore those sneakers he thought she might like that color, and he like the design of the dress also. Hitomi blushed as he picked it and walked out the door casually saying so only Hitomi could hear, "See you at the ball, Lady Hitomi." 

Hitomi caught herself gaping. Her mouth was wide open in shock the whole time. Merle laughed at Hitomi for doing so since Van must have seen her. She hadn't expected Van to _actually_ choose a dress! Hitomi _and_ Merle both thought he'd just say he didn't have time for foolishness and just walk right out of the room. 

_He has changed._ Hitomi thought. _And I like it._ Hitomi held up the dress Van had chosen. It was beautiful. A dress that she hadn't gotten to but liked. She usually didn't like dresses but this one just caught her eye. Maybe it was just because Van had chosen it. It had a dip in the back, just enough of a dip so...so wings could come through! Hitomi imagined her and Van. Both flying into the night. Merle snapped her out of her daydreaming. 

"C'mon Hitomi! What are you waiting for? You're birthday? Now get it on stupid! It's not a handkerchief ya know!" Merle scolded and teased at the same time. Hitomi just smiled at Merle and hurried to get the dress on. 

**~*Austuria*~**

Allen wandered around the courtyard thinking about Hitomi. He sighed sadly as he thought of her and Van. _Why am I sad? I should be happy for them. I guess. Maybe it's because I'm mad Van actually let her go._ Another sigh followed his thoughts. His ears suddenly picked up a noise. Horse hooves. A Fanelian was riding towards him. 

"Message for Allen Schezar!" the messenger yelled. 

"Thank you." Allen snatched the letter from the messenger. The messenger hurried off to deliver another letter. He quickly read the letter and with a huge smile upon his face he went to tell the King and Queen. "Hitomi..." Allen whispered happily. 

When Allen had reached Millerna and Dryden they had already gotten a letter. Allen quickly called for the Crusade to be ready for departure. 

"Where are we headed?" asked Gaddes. 

"Fanelia." Allen said simply. 

**A/N: I know, it's kinda cruddy but that's okay cuz this is my _first_ fan fic. I usually don't write stories but in this case, I did. *smiles* hee hee. I guess I'm not the cliff-hanger type person on this one. I know my stories not that good but please r/r. ^_^ Oh ya, and visit my webpage. [Anime Q][1] and send me _your_ fan fic. (Since I'm not all that good anyways) Ü**

   [1]: http://animeq.s5.com



	3. Love Can Hurt

**-I don't own Escaflowne or Gundam Wing-**

**A/N: Please do not be mad at me anyone. I DID NOT copy off of anyone's stories. This has been from me lil head only. It wuz stuck there for quite some time and I just HAD to let it out on paper so...here it is!! ^_^ I didn't copy you if it sounds sort of like I did. I jus' want ya ta know that. Thanx fer yer understanding.**

Chapter 3: Love Can Hurt 

**~*Fanelia*~**

Van sat in his throne as he waited for Hitomi, scanning the crowd as he thought of her. A slight blush crept up his face as he remembered choosing a dress for her. He let out a long sigh of boredom. Soft footsteps could be heard from Van's left. Holding his breath, Van stood up, looking to his left expecting to see Hitomi. He met eye to eye with, not Hitomi, but Allen Schezar. All air Van held escaped him in a bit of a relief but mostly, disappointment. 

"Hi Allen. Glad you came," Van smirked, sitting back down on his throne, hiding the disappointment in his voice as much as he could. 

"I came as soon as I read the invitation," Allen grinned holding up the letter between his index and middle fingers. "So where's Lady Hitomi? I was pretty sure she'd be with you." 

Before Van could say a word Hitomi herself waltzed in. Van gaped at her. She was _beautiful_ beyond comparison. Allen seemed to see the look on Van's face which could mean only one thing. _Hitomi._ Allen whirled around seeing not only Hitomi but a beautiful young woman. She was prettier than ever he had remembered. 

Before Van could even stop his gaping, Allen stepped up to Hitomi. Van instantly contained himself seeing this and decided now was the time to ask before...but it was too late. Allen had taken Hitomi's hand in his and kissed it gently without taking his eyes off of Hitomi's. Van frowned. "May I have this dance?" Allen asked without thinking. Van felt betrayed and hurt. He stepped back towards the throne a little, knowing what Hitomi's answer _would_ be and always _was._ No one. Not even Hitomi could resist Allen. He stiffened, but her answer didn't come. Hitomi tore her eyes from the soft blue ones and instead, looked at Van's innocent reddish brown ones. She saw hurt written all over his face. It looked as if he would climb the wall and die right there. Van, seeing Hitomi look at him that way before answering Allen, sighed in relief. He aw the concern in her eyes. Van nodded his approval. He new Allen wanted to dance with Hitomi just as much as he did. Or did he? 

Hitomi gratefully smiled back at Van and looking back at Allen who, by then had noticed Hitomi looking at Van smiled at him and replied, "Yes," almost uncertainly, as if telling the wrong person. 

"Well..."Allen started although interrupted by Hitomi. 

"I _said_ yes. Do you want to dance with me or not Allen?" Hitomi smiled teasingly up at Allen, slipping her arm around Allen's. Allen smiled down at Hitomi then back at Van. Van just smiled back and slumped back down in his seat sighing. 

"I waited hours for this?" Van sighed, leaning his head on his hand as Hitomi and Allen left to the dance floor. 

On the dance floor Hitomi kept glancing up to where Van sat. She was having no fun dancing out there without him. She had gotten all made up _just_ for Van and her to dance together, and here she was now with Allen. Suddenly, Allen started pulling Hitomi closer. Hitomi stopped glancing at Van and looked at Allen. Hitomi closed her eyes as she let herself hug Allen while dancing. 

As Hitomi's eyes shut she was in a vision sitting up in Van's throne. Van was dancing with a girl other than herself. The girl kept pulling Van closer and closer until they were hugging. Van let her rest her head against his chest as they danced, hugging. Hitomi felt hurt and betrayal. She felt like going outside and killing herself. Van suddenly lifted the girl's face towards his as they were about to kiss. Hitomi shut her eyes and yelled, 'No! Stop! No Van! Don't do this to me! No!' her eyes suddenly snapped open as she saw that Allen lifting her face towards his. _She_ was the one betraying _Van._ Just like Van and that girl did in her thoughts. If Van was watching them, how would he be feeling? Probably the exact same way she did. About to kill himself. About to scream out to her. Hitomi quickly pulled away from Allen. "I'm tired of dancing," she lied, not making eye contact with Allen. 

Allen looked at Hitomi sadly as she ran out of the room. 

Van looked at Hitomi, relieved she had not let Allen hold her any longer. He could've sworn he was about to commit suicide if they had kissed. Finally looking down at his hand Van noticed his tight grip on the arm rest. Loosening his grip he looked back to where Hitomi and Allen were. Hitomi had ran out of the room. Now was his chance. It was now or never. 

Van leapt from his chair and rushed down the corridor. 

Hitomi started to cry as she entered the corridor. She had betrayed Van. The only one she _really_ cared for. She needed him at that moment. She needed comforting. That night in fact, but she couldn't find herself to face him. Not yet. Hesitantly she ran up the corridor towards her room. 

"Hitomi!" It was that voice! That sweet, reassuring voice that always melted Hitomi's heart and made her feel so comfortable inside. She saw Van rushing towards her. Tears blurred her vision as she ran towards the figure with outstretched arms. 

Van collided with Hiomi, hugging her fiercely to him. "Van! I..." Hitomi stopped, feeling Van's warm, gentle finger press softly against her lips. 

"Shh..." Van whispered, gently drawing her nearer. He was waiting to ask her to dance _all_ day, but seeing the look on her face told him that she didn't want to go back out on the dance floor again. Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and squeezed it gently. He let her lean against him as they walked up the corridor towards the balcony together. Hand in hand. 

It felt so _good_ to have Hitomi so close to him. Van felt at ease when he was close to Hitomi. All his worries washed away as they walked down the corridor hand in hand. 

On the balcony Van slipped his arm around Hitomi's waist and held her as they stared off into the sunset. Van let his wings fly from his shoulder blades, surprising Hitomi a little. Hitomi smiled at him and spread hers as well. 

Van smiled. "May I have this dance _my_ lady?" Van bowed, emphasizing on 'my'. Hitomi giggled as Van held out his hand. Hitomi took his outstretched hand and he pulled her near holding her waist loosely and comfortably. They danced to the faint music heard from inside. 

Allen decided he'd go outside and think about what he was doing before on the dance floor. Or at _least_ apologize to Hitomi for his behavior. Starting up the corridor Allen ran into a maid. "Excuse me." Allen smiled. The maid blushed a little at his good looks. He was even better looking than King Van. "Where is the Lady Hitomi's bedchambers?" 

"Next door up to your right sir." 

"Thank you." Allen smiled and went on his way. "Hitomi? Are you in there?" Allen rapped softly on the door, putting his ear to it to see if he could hear anything. Nothing. "Hitomi?" Allen opened the door a crack, then more widely but saw no one. "Oh well." Allen muttered to himself, "Guess I'll go get some fresh air and think about things a bit before disturbing Hitomi." 

Van smiled affectionately down upon Hitomi's lovely eyes. Still dancing they both started lifting their faces slowly up towards each other. 

Allen walked up to where the balcony was thinking over the event that had just happened earlier. As he reached one of the windows he saw a glimpse of someone outside. Allen gasped. As he stepped back he saw...not only Van with his wings out but Van dancing with some girl that had wings also!! He watched as they danced and then kissed most affectionately. Allen couldn't see the girl he had kissed but her hair resembled Hitomi's. Hitomi didn't have wings though!! How could it be possible? Allen rushed outside. "Van!! What do you think y..._Hitomi?_" Allen skidded to a stop. A puzzled look came over his features. Van broke the kiss surprised. They both let they're wings disappear as they noticed Allen. 

"Allen!" Van said surprised, not letting go of Hitomi. 

Allen looked over at Hitomi. "Hitomi?" as if for her to explain what he had just seen. "How come you never told any of us you were a Draconian? Why?" Hitomi frowned. Obviously Allen wouldn't understand. She was so glad that Van understood, but would Allen? No. She didn't care what Allen thought anymore anyways. Just as long as Van understood. Hitomi hugged Van tightly. Allen twitched a little as she did this and was apt to looking away but he managed to maintain his eye contact. Just not with Hitomi. 

"I grew these wings on Ea...the Mystic Moon, Allen," Hitomi cried into Van's chest so Allen barely caught it. 

"I don't understand Hitomi. How can you just...grow wings?" Allen said, confused. 

Van looked at Hitomi sadly. He had finally succeeded in making her happy and Allen just came and suddenly broke them apart. Making Hitomi cry. He looked up at Allen angrily. "Why are you so cruel to Hitomi?" Allen looked at Van, shocked. "Why can't you just take in the truth Allen? Everything is possible if you wish hard enough for it. Why must you make her so sad?" He looked down at Hitomi and lifted her face to his so they were only inches apart. "I think they're beautiful. I love your wings Hitomi." Allen stood stone still as Van brought his lips to Hitomi's in a strong kiss, showing he wasn't afraid to show his love for her anymore. 

Hitomi pulled away so their faces were inches apart again. "Van..." she whispered. Allen blushed and turning on his heal, left the two to share they're _moment_ together. Hitomi giggled. "Van," she spoke teasingly, "you're a better kisser than Allen." Van blushed a beat red. "You haven't been practicing on anyone have you?" Hitomi laughed. 

Van smirked and kissed her in mid laugh making her shoulders go limp and her eyes shut. 

"What do you think?" Van smiled, breaking the deep kiss. For once in her life Hitomi didn't care what Allen thought of her. She new he probably wouldn't except her for who she was, now that he new she was now a Draconian _and_ a part of Van. Hitomi giggled as she thought of being a _part_ of Van. 

She had not lied to Van. He _was_ a better kisser than Allen. In a way...he even seemed more romantic and gentle than Allen had been. "No." Van suddenly said, pulling Hitomi out of her thoughts. "I haven't practiced on anyone." Van grinned, "Just you." Hitomi giggled and put her hand in his, not letting her gaze from his eyes falter. 

As the couple walked towards the door someone came up behind Van knocking him unconscious. Hitomi screamed but it was muffled by a gag. She kicked and wriggled with all her might but to no avail. She looked up to the figure holding her and passed out. 

**A/N: Finally finished the chapter!!! Yay! Sorry it's shorter than the one before but I decided to leave you hanging just a little. Hitomi and Van's life aren't just full of safety and romance you know. I think I did a bit of a good job on this chapter don't you think? When I get _15_ reviews then I think I'll start on the 4th chapter. Cuz I hafta admit that 20 _is_ quite a bit of reviews specially fer my story. ^_^ *laffs* I like reviews. Hee hee. I'll probably most likely make the next chapter longer if no one minds the long chapters. (I'm so happy that I actually threw something other than romance in here!!! I finally peeled myself off the romance for just a bit to stick in somethin' else.) Enjoy. And I will put Duo and Heero back in so don't worry. And one more thing, if my profile pic doesn't show up on my profile then you can view it at [my site][1].**

   [1]: http://saroukana.s5.com/anime2001.html



	4. Confusion

**-I do not own Escaflowne or Gundam Wing, but I do own my own characters that I make up-**

Chapter 4: Confusion 

*~* 

Van awoke with a start. Something was burning his chest. _The pendant?_ Van wondered. _I forgot it was even there._ It was glowing so bright that he had to shield his eyes. Suddenly, jumping to his feet he noticed that Hitomi was gone. "Hitomi?" Van asked quietly, just in case she might be near. No answer. A loud bang was heard behind him. 

"Van! Where's Hitomi? Is she alright? I'm pretty sure I heard someone scream," Allen asked frantically. 

"I...I d-don't know." Van stammered, wincing in pain as a throbbing sensation came to his head. "It's all my fault," he cried out suddenly with a change in emotions, falling to his knees and banging his fists hard to the ground, "I was so careless." 

"What are you talking about Van? Are you just going to sit there while Hitomi could be getting hurt by who knows what? That is _pathetic._ If it was you that was kidnapped she wouldn't just be standing around." Allen left out "blaming herself" because he knew that she might just do that. 

Van lifted his face to Allen's and smirked, "That's probably the most helpful thing you've said ever since...since..." Van frowned knowing that if he continued, Allen might swear to kill himself again. Van had hardly gotten him to not. Before Allen could as 'since what?' they hear an awfully loud sneeze. Both immediately turned they're gazes towards the door. It was Duo and Heero. 

Duo glanced around then rubbed his head laughing sheepishly, "Heh heh! Must be allergic to something around here!" 

Heero smacked the back of Duo's head, "Idiot," eyes closed and a stern face with one of those anime style sweat drops above his head. 

Duo rubbed his head, glaring at Heero. Turning his head, Duo switched his eyes over to Van and Allen, still rubbing the back of his head. Their eyes were wide with surprise as they watched them. 

Van's eyes finally left their stare as he sighed irritably, "Let's go Allen. We're wasteing time." he murmured, rushing past Duo and Heero followed by Allen. 

"Wait for me!" Duo ran after them as well, followed by a reluctant Heero. 

*~* 

"Where the heck am I?" Hitomi yelled into nothingness. "Hello?" she fell to her knees, tears threatening their fall. "Van! Help me Van!" Her wings sprung from her back as she flew through endless space. "Oh, Van. Where are you?!" A bright light suddenly enhanced from nowhere, expanding rapidly, making Hitomi shield her eyes. When her eyes opened she was standing in a well lit room. Like ones on Earth except it was metallic. A part of the wall opened and a girl, probably about her age, slid into the room. Before Hitomi had a good look at her the room fell out of place and molded into a battlefield. Allen and Van were fighting alongside two others. _Probably Duo and Heero._ Hitomi thought back to when they had introduced themselves and to where they had landed on Gaea along side her with they're so called gundams. 

Hitomi glanced around curiously. Her gaze fell upon an unknown guymelef hidden in some building. She had hardly noticed it there. Something was awful familiar about it but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Almost instantly a guymelelf that resembled Duo and Heero's a bit, sprang out of nowhere, heading straight for Van. 

"Van! Van look out!" Hitomi screamed although she knew he couldn't here her. The hiding guymelef jumped out at the machine as if to cut it in half. It was beautiful. It resembled Van's a bit although it was blue, decorated with gold and silver. 

The machine (that resembled Duo and Heero's) seemed to know or sense that the blue guymelef _would_ jump out. 

"No! Stop!" Hitomi screamed at the blue guymelef. It seemed that the weird looking guymelef wasn't headed for Van. By the time it would have reached Van, he would have noticed and would've fought back, but the blue guymelef wasn't aware of that, obviously too worried about Van. The unknown guymelef sliced the blue guymelef right through the head. Hitomi's eyes went wide with fear. "No!!" Tears flew from her eyes. She saw Van turn around and after a moments look at the guymelef he cried out in pain and agony that pierced through Hitomi's heart. It was a bit odd though that she new Van had said something but she couldn't understand it. As if the words were blocked out on purpose. 

Pitch blackness surrounded her once again. "I must not let that person die," Hitomi muttered into darkness, sobbing uncontrollably, "I mustn't. Otherwise Van will be sad. I can't let that happen," feeling sick she placed her hands to her mouth muttering 'no mor, no more' as she stepped back, falling in an endless black void. 

*~* 

Hitomi awoke with a start, breathing rapidly. _A vision? Probably. Is that why I passed out so suddenly?_ She put her hand to her forehead, trying to think over things. Of who she had seen carrying her. _That's odd. I can't remember anything before I blanked. All I remember is being with Van._ A sudden realization occurred to her as she came back to her senses. She was in a metallic like room that was pretty bare. "Like the one in my vision," she muttered to no one in particular. 

A little section of the wall opened, just like in her vision and a girl about her age walked into the room. She had golden brown hair to her shoulder blades and beautiful blue eyes that held a friendly glint. 

"Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Relena Peacecraft." the girl stated, walking up to Hitomi, her hand extended. Hitomi didn't know why, but she felt she liked this girl, as if she's known her a long time. She reached out and shook with Relena. A warm smile spread across Relena's face. 

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki. What am I doing here? _Why_ am I here?" 

"Well...we needed someone from this...place to tell us or explain to us how we got her. If _you_ could do that, it would be wonderful." 

"Oh! I'm not from this planet if that's what you mean!" Relena looked at Hitomi in shock but before she could say anything, the door opened and in popped a messenger. 

"Queen Relena. Sorry for the interruption but a war has broken out!" the messenger reported. Hitomi gasped. _A war?_

"Do you know what started the war?" Relena asked calmly. 

"I think some people want a girl back or something. I'm not quite sure. You'll have to check with the boss for that." 

"Thank you." Relena turned back to Hitomi, "I shouldn't be long. You can come for further measures if you want," she stood and left. 

Htiomi stood also but didn't leave quite yet. "A war?" Hitomi whispered. She clasped her hands to her mouth and sank to the floor remembering her vision. "I've got to save that guymelef." Decision made she ran down the endless hallways. _What am I gonna do? I don't know how to get out of this place!_ Seeing a window Hitomi glanced around and unlatched it. It was a pretty far way down but she needed to save that person. Taking a deep breath, Hitomi jumped out the window and spread her wings, holding onto her dress. 

Making sure no one saw her she flew on over a forest. Something glistening caught her eye although it was pretty dark outside. Hitomi decided to investigate. As she landed she let out a loud gasp. 

"Jiueru!" she breathed. 

*~* 

A war had broken out. Van didn't care who this guy thought he was as long as he got Hitomi back. Van charged at three "mobile suits", as he remembered Heero calling them that earlier. Van backed off a little in time to see Allen with his hands full too. Heero had _insisted_ that he fight with the leader so Van agreed hesitantly. 

Heero murmured the name of the leader angrily although he didn't know why. Something was different about him. Something he couldn't explain. 

"Milliardo," Heero mumbled again, "or shall I say, Zechs?" Before Milliardo could say something back, both him and Heero had seen something that made Heero choke. Only one word was now etched into Heero's mind... 

**A/N: So...how was it? I was real tired when I wrote this one so go easy on me. I hope it's okay. Ü I've got a lot of homework so I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. (Plus I'm a starter at this cliff-hanger thing so...I tried!!) *laffs* Sorry to leave this one kind of short but I really need to get going on my hw and besides, you needed a cliff-hanger sometime!**


	5. Red Light

**Ya, ya, ya. You've heard it a million times and I'm not gonna say it no more cuz you should know by now that I don't own Escaflowne or Gundam Wing. And that's final. OK?**

Chapter 5: Red Light 

**~*Previously on Hitomi's Return*~**

"Milliardo," Heero mumbled again, "or shall I say, Zechs?" Before Milliardo could respond, both him and Heero had seen something that made Heero choke. Only one word was now etched into Heero's mind... 

*~* 

"Jiueru." Hitomi repeated. Suddenly, clasping her hand to her forehead she fell to her knees, her eyes distant from Gaea. The vision she had seen before flashed in her mind. The blue guymelef flashed into her mind and her promise. She snapped back into reality once again and looked up. "Jiueru." She mumbled again. _Why do I call it that? Why does that name keep running through my head?_ Hitomi stared in wonderment. Shrugging the thought off she stood and advanced towards the blue guymelef sitting peacefully before her. 

"If _I_ control Jiueru then that person who must not die won't get killed. That way everyone should be happy. I'll bet Fanelia won't be attacked a second time if I do. Ever since Van has started rebuilding it's been turning into one beautiful country." she glanced around, just in case the person who had left the guymelef might be near. "I will be saving someone's life." she then stared back up at Jiueru and knitted her eyebrows in wonderment. "Now, how can I get in? I've seen Van do it before but I'm not the one who put the energist in the guymelef." Hitomi stated to herself. She shrugged. "Oh well. Might as well _try_ to get in like Van does. 

Hitomi climbed the guymelef somewhat easily and slowly and unsurely put her hand in front of where the drag-energist was in place. She hesitated a bit, but shook her head after a moments time. _No. I have to do this. This is for Van and Fanelia. Who knows what might happen if I don't do this._ She pushed her hand slowly to the heart of the machine and gasped as it opened. Somehow this felt so right. 

Hitomi climbed into the head and even though she had never been inside a guymelef before, she seemed to know what to do. The face closed at Hitomi's will. 

_I know I should do this. Besides, no one will care if I die, but what about Van? Will he care? Or will he just shrug it off and find someone else to love?_ Tears came to her eyes. _I don't know. I don't_ think _Van was just pretending. He said himself that we were meant for each other, but I have to do this. Somehow, in my vision, from the sound of Van's voice he seemed to care about the person that owned this guymelef more than me. I'd do anything to help Van. I hope he knows that._ As if final decision made, she nodded and started to advance. 

"Wow! This is a lot harder than it looks!" Hitomi stated, having some difficulties. She laughed lightly as she tried getting used to it, unaware of how strong she really was. 

*~* 

Heero searched for words. This was so strange to him. "R-Relena?" his faced softened as he looked at the mobile suit in front of him. He was so puzzled. 

"This has gone far enough Heero Yuy. You know well enough that my brother is on our side now." Relena glared at Heero seriously. 

Heero stared at Relena sternly. "Relena. Something isn't right here. Something is wrong with your brother." 

Relena softened her face a little. She didn't mean to be so serious with him but she had had enough with the fighting business. "Heero, I'm glad you're concerned but no..." she was cut short from a hard hit on her right side. It was Zechs. Relena stared at him shocked. His eyes were cold and hard and there was something wrong with him. It was as if something had made him go mad. 

"Relena!" Heero jumped out and hit Zechs with his saber, making Zechs sidestep a bit. Relena hadn't been experienced much with mobile suits and had some difficulties getting to her feet. She was a pacifist for Pete's sake. Not a mobile suit pilot. Relena stood up in anger and hurt. Something was terribly wrong. 

Heero and Zechs were fighting an even battle. The battle would last till both fell to the ground dead or too exhausted to fight anymore. Zechs had a different plan. He lunged forward towards Escaflowne. 

"Zechs!! Where are you going! We're not finished with this!!" Heero raged, flying after him, but apparently not fast enough. Zechs had a full advantage on Van. Van had sensed Zechs and therefore turned full-fledged around, ready for the strike. Before Zechs even neared Van an unknown guymelef appeared from the shadows and Zechs just smirked chaotically. 

Hitomi raced in front of Zechs, in Jiueru, screaming, "Van!" Her vision then flashed before her eyes and she saw the vision being repeated right before her eyes. Hitomi fell in shock. Her head would be chopped off any moment. She started collapsing towards the ground with soft tears emerging from her eyes. "Van," she whispered softly as she waited for the collision. Nothing happened. Everything was black and Hitomi couldn't see anything. She heard a soft clicking noise and then the sound of Van's voice echoing throughout the darkness. "Van!! Van! Where are you?!" His voice grew louder as a soft light broke through the black veil, which held Hitomi. She saw a hand and didn't hesitate a moment as she grabbed it. Hitomi was pulled back into reality. She had been so scared that she nearly died from fright and thought. Luckily it seemed that as she fell, Zechs was so crazy and blind at things that he missed as her head barely ducked the hit. Van had then come to battle Zechs in an all out war for Hitomi's life. He held her (or at least her _in_ Jiueru) and battled Zechs at the same time. 

Hitomi leapt to her feet a little uneasily because of the weight and started helping out. Van clenched his teeth as he struggled, fighting Zechs. His machine was pretty advanced and had fire emerge from a stick that he held. Van smiled slightly as he saw Hitomi was alright and up on her feet. He wondered how she had gotten that guymelef, but knew that questions could come later. 

Zechs retreated laughing crazily as he saw Heero and Duo run up to help. Heero helped Relena out of her suit quickly because it was of no use right now as it was damaged severely from the hit she took. Heero grabbed Relena's waist and pulled her up, carrying her. 

Relena's eyes widened immediately as she noticed his action, "Heero..." He didn't look down at her but she saw a small blush on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Zechs leapt into the air and flew off, seeing his chances were slim. "I'll be back...Van." Zechs hissed. Van, shocked, looked out at Zechs. _How the heck..._ Van's thoughts were cut short by Hitomi. 

"Are you alright Van?" 

Van glanced over to Hitomi and smiled. "I am now that I know you're safe Hitomi." Van answered sweetly to Hitomi. Though Van couldn't see it, Hitomi blushed a baby pink shade. 

Almost instantly Hitomi blanked and got pushed out of Jiueru forcefully falling heavily to the ground. Van was astonished. _Why would she get out that way? Something is terribly wrong._ Van leapt out of his guymelef and knelt down next to Hitomi. He shook her softly, whispering her name. No response. She just lay there like Snow White, waiting for her prince. Frozen. Van started yelling at Hitomi and shaking her more vigorously. Nothing. He lifted her up carefully, as if she was so fragile she might break, and put his arms around her cradling her. Rocking her back and forth as he whispered her name. 

"Van?" Heero limped up behind him, followed by the weight leaning against him which was of course Relena. Van looked up but just as the pendant around his neck started to glow. 

"What? What now? What's going on?" the pendant tugged urgently towards Hitomi. Van placed his hand to it, hoping to keep it down to his chest. It scorched him outside and inside. He pulled quickly away. Not daring to touch it for the worst feeling came to his hand, he and the two others near him watched it tug at his neck. "What does this mean?" without another warning the pendent pulled harshly and almost angrily at Van's neck until it broke off and left a gash across the right side of Van's neck. Van hadn't nearly gotten over his shock when he finally noticed that Hitomi was no longer in his lap. She was engulfed in a small pillar of light, growing and growing until it reached it's full potential and blinded Van. He backed away quickly seeing Hitomi more clearly. She probably hovered at least 15 feet above the ground. 

"No! Hitomi no! Don't leave me again!" Van cried out in pain. "Hitomi!" he tore off his shirt and flew off towards Hitomi. "Hitomi!" but the pillar pushed him back. Van had tears in his eyes and couldn't hold them back. "No Hitomi!" then Van blinked for a first and saw that Hitomi had not moved from the spot she had been before. There was something strange about this pillar. It didn't seem the same. "Where's the pendant?" Van suddenly blurted out. He glanced around and saw the pendant lying next to the pillar. It was still glowing but had stopped moving. Frustrated at his attempts, Van bared his teeth and started yelling out Hitomi's name over and over until he just shut his eyes tight and concentrated on her. 

*~* 

"Van?" Hitomi cried out fearfully for her love was not near her anymore. "Van?!" a faint voice cried out her name and she spread her wings feeling the name being called out to her. The voice engulfed her with warmth whenever it was called to her but as soon as it stopped a sudden coldness swept over her and she felt her soul being ripped from her body. "Van!!" she cried weakly. "Van, help me!" The voice stopped and Hitomi could feel herself being ripped apart. This pain was so great she could not remember ever feeling it before. She cried out for several minutes and just as she was going to use her last bit of strength Van appeared. "Van." Hitomi cried out as loud as she could from the weakness and happiness she felt. 

"Hitomi! I won't lose you again!! I...can't!" Van extended his hand and grabbed Hitomi's, but a sudden force pushed them back and Hitomi disappeared leaving Van going back to reality. 

*~* 

Van collapsed to the ground exhausted. He had almost got Hitomi back but something was pushing them apart. He glanced up at Hitomi and the blue pillar was now a crimson red. He looked around himself noticing he was alone. Heero and Relena had left and Allen was no were to be found. Goosebumps crept up his arms and legs making the hair stand on the back of his neck. He whirled around grabbing for a sword that obviously wasn't there. 

Van almost toppled to the ground. What he saw was most shocking and unbelievable. He was face to face with...no...that couldn't be right...could it? 

**A/N: Hey all you peoples!!! I'm so sorry that this was shorter than intended but I've decided I won't write anymore until school is out May 31 so you can be expecting more by then. I'm sorry if I've just ruined the story or something in these past few chapters but I promise they'll get better as I will have more time to think. Ü I know it's probably confusing but it comes together as the story moves along okay? If you would like me to write more then encourage me more. Otherwise I'll probably start a humor Escaflowne story or something if this story doesn't turn out like I hope it will. I just need time. Thanx for taking the time to review!! I appreciate it.**


End file.
